Bomber vs Skylark
by Wamakai
Summary: Gokudera Hayako has crossed the path of the unyielding, domineering skylark of Namimori Middle School. She doesn't care much for his attitude and neither does he. Who will back down? Pairing: Hibarix Fem!Gokudera/18xFem!59


**This is my second fic ever for this couple and it comes at a time when I'm suffering from an insane bout of writer's block. I really hope you like it since I haven't seen a single story with these two before. As I mentioned before, I'm not a fan of yuri or yaoi and I won't write for them, but I do like experimenting with switching the genders up a bit. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations depicted here that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Hibari watched the students walk into the school gates one by one making sure that they all followed the usual rules and regulations. It was a slow morning and much as he would have loved to get it over with, duty was duty. There were herbivores to punish, not to mention that stupid one , Sawada Tsunayoshi, that always came late.

Hibari hoped he would remember to show up to school with clothes on. Not that he cared what the herbivore did or said but he would be disturbing the peace if he disregarded the rules. He yawned and watched the herbivores file into the yard carrying their school bags and enjoying their usual banter when he turned and saw her.

She was nothing special to look at really. She was just another herbivore. She was foreign too if her silver hair and green eyes were something to go by. Still, she had violated several codes of dress and she would have to be sorted out. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail that fell to her shoulders. Her shirt had one button open despite it being the start of the day and her sweater had been tied around her waist. She wore several earrings in each of her ears. Her skirt was an inch too short and she looked as if she would pick a fight with the first idiot to cross her path.

Before he could head towards her to exact justice, however, he was called aside by one of the other prefects on an urgent matter concerning the school's property. She would have to wait. Kusakabe was already dealing with her. He could handle himself quite well after all.

She was new besides and would have to be taught the proper school rules and mode of dress. One warning would be enough for that. Beyond that, there would be no mercy.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She had stood up to him and not backed down. Hayako Gokudera was glaring at him and he could clearly see the fire behind those green eyes. He was stunned that she would defy him, then amused that she would fight him.

Beside her, a worried Tsunayoshi Sawada tried to get her to calm down. Deciding that this overly-loud female was not worth his time or effort, he turned and left her sputtering in the hallway. Tsuna wisely dragged her away before she could do (or say) anything else. It had been a long time since he had met someone like her and now he was amused and a little curious.

Just who was Gokudera Hayako?

He got back to his office and sat in his chair looking over the students meant to go for detention. It was necessary to get the list in order to keep track of the wayward students of Namimori. There was only one name on the list this time and Hibari chuckled thinking how obvious it was.

He rose and picked up his coat.

He was on duty that day for detention. No doubt he would be having that fight after all. Or maybe he should see how far he could push her before she snapped. Either way, he could use a bit of exercise. If she was as strong as she claimed to be, he would be having a lot of fun very soon.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Angry green eyes met his amused grey ones. She was breathing hard. She had been going for one hour but he didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. Who was this guy and what on earth was he? She lunged at him again waiting for the right moment to strike, but she somehow found herself with her hands held firmly behind her back and with a tonfa at her throat.

She had been defeated.

She hated the smirk she saw in his face when he allowed her to turn and face him.

"This isn't over," she said.

"On the contrary," he smirked with deadly glee, "it's only just begun."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

If you asked them how it had happened, they couldn't tell you. They had been sparring again as had become their norm during detention, him to relieve his stress of the day and her to take one more step towards her goal of defeating the arrogant jerk. To think he would look down on the Tenth like that!

Then she had tripped (stupid feet) and somehow ended up in his arms. Her anger flared at being caught and held steady by his surprisingly strong arms. Then he had dipped his head and she had raised hers and their lips had met in a fierce kiss.

Her loose ponytail came undone and let her hair flow behind her. Her hands had risen to his hair making sure he stayed there. Emotion ran high in her and she felt herself melt, fought for control again... He dominated her so easily, so quickly. She wrenched her lips from his and they stared at each other as if seeing each other for the first time.

What passed between them then was a sort of silent agreement. His eyes flared once more and she had pressed her lips to his. She was not going to lose this time, she thought even as his arms crushed her to him.

Not this time.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

He was one of the Tenth's guardians now and one of the most annoying for her. Somehow, Hibari had got it into his head that she needed or even, for that matter, wanted his protection. She could very well protect herself and she had done that severally. And very well she might add!

It was her job to protect the Tenth after all and he had no place in that. Being the arrogant jerk he always was, he only did what he wanted when he wanted and very often, that meant getting in her way during a mission and intimidating the boss when he tried to tell him to back off. Even worse, he wanted to cart her off to one of his 'safe-houses' away from the Tenth and the 'danger' the Vongola posed. He'd said as much and when she tried to protest that she had to protect the Tenth, he'd gotten positively jealous saying that she "spent too much time with her herbivore boss."

It was one thing to insult her and get in the way of her duties but quite another to insinuate that she would be cheating on him with Tsuna! It was more than she could stand and she would tell him about it...

Now if only those lips on her neck would stop their blissful torture...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Twelve years was what it took.

For twelve years since they had met, they had been at odds with each other. Their relationship had been a stormy one but it was no wonder at all. They both had quick tempers and they were both insanely strong.

One battle followed another and they seemed to be competing with each other over who had fought the best or who could clearly dominate a battle-field.

Then a bomb had gone off and they had been separated. Hayako was frantic searching for him in the rubble. She could barely see what she was doing as tears blurred her eyes. None of the others could stop her searching and not even the Tenth could get her to calm down.

Then he had come up out of the rubble, a little scratched but still very much alive and well. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran and launched herself into his arms kissing him for all the world as if he was her life line. In hind sight, he probably was but being as possessive as he was and having had an entirely too stressful day, this outlet for his passions was very welcome.

They had disappeared together once they got to the mansion and nobody heard from them until the next morning.

Hibari had already left for his morning duties. Hayako sat leisurely at the breakfast table sipping her piping hot strong coffee as she mused at the ring on her finger.

"I win," she muttered to herself with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
